


Locker Room

by SusanMM



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: If you have not seen THE AVENGERS movie yet, do not read this story. A missing scene. Nick Fury will do whatever he has to in order to force the Avengers Initiative to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**SPOILER WARNING:** If you have not seen _The Avengers_ yet, please do not read this story!

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. Based on characters and situations from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _The Avengers_ and _Captain America: the First Avenger_ , which in turn were based on characters and situations from Marvel Comics. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure has been made from this ficlet. This story made its debut as 'netfic at FanFiction.net and has not previously been published in any fanzine or APA. SPOILER WARNING: If you have not seen _The Avengers_ movie yet, please do not read this story!

**Locker Room**

 by Susan M. M.

a missing scene from _The Avengers_ movie

 

Nick Fury wanted to cry. He wanted to scream obscenities at the top of his lungs. He wanted to get stinking drunk. One of his best agents - one of his few friends - was dead. But he didn't have time to mourn, not now. He had to save the world first. Then he could take the time to mourn.

He opened Phil Coulson's locker and took out a brown leather album. Neatly organized in numerical order, each one in its own plastic pocket to keep it safe, was Coulson's Captain America trading card collection. Most of them were in mint condition. Coulson had haunted conventions and e-Bay for years to complete the collection. Fury removed five or six cards of Captain America. He started to [close](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8206393/1/Locker-Room) the album, when one of the cards caught his eye.

This page of the album didn't have any cards of Captain America. Instead, these cards were of his team, the Howling Commandoes. Fury removed a card of Gabe Jones and carefully put it in his pocket. Once this was over - assuming they survived - he'd have to take Captain America to Arlington National Cemetery so the two of them could visit his grandfather.

Clutching the cards in his hand, Fury headed for the morgue next to the heli-carrier's sickbay. Phil Coulson had one last service to [offer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8206393/1/Locker-Room) the Avengers Initiative.


End file.
